


Our Souls In Grace

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [14]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, OT3, OT4, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Basically my Tudor soulmate/soulmark au mini fics.





	Our Souls In Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanBoleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBoleyn/gifts).



Mary has always loved her words, always loved the reminder that her Papa loves her. When she was a little girl, it had delighted her to see the words across her arm. She is sure, then that she is the luckiest girl with the loveliest and best Papa in the world. Now, now she is tired and dying and she wishes she could make them disappear, vanish like the lie they are. 

“My little princess, we are so glad you are here”

Elizabeth keeps her words close to her, glad they are etched over her heart. It has kept her warm, kept her sure and they are just for her alone. That is how it has always been (her father had never spoken of them but the once). It is like everything else she has of her mother - kept inside her for how precious they are. 

“My beloved girl” 

Edward doesn’t think much of his words, not at all. Not even when they appear, because he’s just a boy and he thinks nothing of it. It’s only now, now as he is dying that he realises (not too late and yet far too late, he thinks) what it must mean. Jane will be Queen. Of course she will. She was always meant to be a Queen. 

“Your Highness, I am Lady Jane Grey” 

-

Your words don’t appear until you meet the person who speaks them - until then there’s lines and curves of text. Anne has two lines, twining up her back. She hardly thinks of them, if she is honest - it’s not as though everyone ends up with their soulmate and her marks could easily end up in silver rather than the gold that signifies a romantic soulmark. Years later, she feels a glow when she returns to the English Court, but she ignores it. It cannot be the King. 

She ignores it too, when the glow comes when a bright man in the Kings service brings her a book. Later, later, her sister tells her that her words are silver and gold - both kinds of soulmates. 

(”My Lady Anne, Welcome” “Your Grace, I have somewhat else to give you”) 

Thomas hardly…he hardly thinks of his words - his father had told him that it was one more way he was cursed, one more sign of his bad blood and so he had kept them hidden (Father Gregory had told him they were a sign of the Lords love, the Earl had never noticed them) - it was easy enough, as they run up the inside of his arms. He has trained himself to ignore them and so he does not realise the glow until much later. Until he sees the gold and silver and wonders, how could I not know. 

(”Master Cromwell, welcome” “Thank you, I would that you tell me of this book”)

Henry has never though much of his other marks (for all that his fathers first words “thanks be to God, a Duke of York” have lived with him in silver letters all his life) above his heart. He does not think of them until, as he stands after a the jousting accident that wasn’t he looks down and sees the words in gold and silver and suddenly, suddenly he realises and remembers and he knows he has to run. 

(”I will serve you faithfully your majesty” “your majesty is most gracious”)

-

Jane has three marks. Not that you can see them - two on her hips and one on her stomach - beautiful tiny inked drawings (Jane has always wondered what colour they will be, when she meets the people who will be her soulmates). A lion, with a magnificent gold crown. A swan with a crown of stars. A gyrfalcon with a coronet. 

It is unusual to have more than one, but not unheard of but her father exclaims over it, over the crowned lion ”it must mean she will make a great marriage” he says. As it turns out, Jane becomes the Princess Consort almost the day her marks burst into beautiful, bright colours - a midnight blue black swan crowned with silver stars. A gyrfalcon in soft shades of cream and grey. A lion in golden brown, crowned with gold and red. 

Later Jane traces her own phoenix across Anne’s wrist, Thomas’ chest and Henry’s arm and it affirms to her that they are hers.


End file.
